Be my Ocean
by killiansmermaid
Summary: When Killian and the rest are searching for Henry in Neverland, he never thought that, after 29 years of searching for her, he would see his mermaid again. He broke her heart many years ago, and is determined to make it up to her. A Hookriel fanfic.


**_My favorite first fanficion!_**  
**_Comments are more than welcome!_**

He couldn't believe his eyes.  
She was here. He had been searching for her for almost 29 years, and the mermaid was here in Neverland, of all places!  
When Killian offered his ship and services to find Swan's lad, Henry, he never thought that he would see his mermaid. Why was she in Neverland?  
Ariel was sitting on the rocks in Mermaid Lagoon, singing to herself. Killian forgot why he was here, forgot about finding Henry, and only had eyes for the lovely lass in front of him. He was enchanted by her looks and voice.  
She was the most lovely sight. Her beautiful red hair stuck out in the gorgeous scenery that surrounded her. The light of the moon made her skin look even paler than usual. Even in the dark and from the distance, he could see the bright blue color of her eyes. She was the most lovely sight he had ever seen.  
He had broken her heart so many years ago, and his as well, and oh how he regretted it.

_Killian almost couldn't bring to say the following words. He had to be harsh, he had to convince her that he didn't want her. He loved her with all this heart, more than anything. That's why he had to do this. He couldn't lose another woman he loved.  
''Ariel, you know I can't. I can't love you. I can't give you what you want. Please, just leave and find someone else, love.'' Ariel couldn't believe this. She knew that Killian was a hard man to love after everything he had been through, but she honestly thought that he had loved her.  
Ariel had so much she wanted to say. She felt like crying and yelling, but she couldn't. She had sold her voice to Ursula in exchange for legs. Little did Killian know that she just did it to be with him, and that she had to win his love to remain human forever and get her voice back. Ariel was desperately clinging to him, wanted to touch him, hug him and never let go. She put her arms around his waist, put her face on his chest and let her tears flow. Killian didn't hug her back, and it broke Ariel's heart.  
She let go of him, and looked into his beautiful blue eyes. He may not love her back, but she had loved him the moment she laid eyes on his perfect beautiful face. When she looked at him, she was home. His eyes reminded her of the sea, which she so desperately loved. She loved Killian when he laughed. He would look so much younger, full of life. His eyes would sparkle which made butterflies fly in Ariel's stomach.  
His eyes, however, weren't the same right now. They weren't warm and inviting, instead they were dark and cold as stone when he said ''Goodbye Ariel.'' He turned around and walked away.  
Ariel didn't know what to do, she couldn't let him go, she wouldn't. She fought so hard to be with him, she wouldn't just give up. She would fight for his love! She tried to run after him, but he was too fast. She couldn't scream after him, for she had no voice. Giving up her voice seemed like a small price to pay at the time, if it meant that she and Killian could have their happily ever after. She never felt more regret. She hated that she wasn't able to scream and yell at him. To beg him not to do this, to beg him to take her with him. To tell him how much she loved him..  
But it was too late. Killian set sail, and Ariel was left at port._

Killian knew that it was a bloody cowardly thing to do, he should have never left her there. He was just so scared of her safety at the time. He knew that his father, Davey Jones, heard about Ariel and that he was after her. Davey Jones couldn't come on land, so as long as Ariel was on land he wouldn't be able to hurt her. He didn't care what his father would do to him, as long as he kept his filthy tentacles of of Ariel.  
As he got closer to Ariel he saw that Ariel was a _mermaid_. How could that be? The last time he saw her she was most certainly a human, and a beautiful one too.  
The two legs he once was so familiar with were replaced by long blue/grey/greenish fins. It was hard to tell which color her fins were in the dark.  
He had to find out how Ariel became a mermaid again, he needed to talk to her. But what was the best way to start this conversation? He was sure she was extremely mad at him, and she deserved to be.  
Ariel was still singing to herself on that rock, and didn't notice that a certain pirate was approaching here.  
Her song got stuck in the air when she heard bushes moving. She dived from the rock, into the water and only let her eyes above the surface, to see who her intruder was. She saw a silhouette approaching her.  
Ariel felt a bit of fear rising in her stomach. Neverland was filled with horrible creatures who weren't opposed to hurt an innocent mermaid.  
The silhouette got closer into the clearing, and the moonlight revealed the man's face.  
His blue eyes, black hair and scruffy beard were revealed and Ariel immediately recognized him. How could she not? This man had been hunting her dreams ever since he left her.  
The fear left and made place for anger. Ariel lifted in the water. There was a demanding and angry tone in her voice. ''Killian Jones, what the hell are you doing here?''  
How dare he show up here? She lived a horrible life after he left her. Ursula gave back Ariel's voice, but turned her back into a mermaid since she had not succeeded in winning Killian's love.  
And after that she got banned by her family becase they didn't want her anymore, not after she left them to live with the humans.  
''Happy to see me again, love?'' Killian stood on the edge of the water with that oh so familiar smirk on his face. It made the anger in Ariel boil even more. Where did he find the courage to use his smirk on her?  
''I don't want to see you. LEAVE.''  
''I don't think I will, sweetheart. Now tell me, if I remember correctly, the last time I saw you, you were human, aye?''  
Ariel didn't say anything. She just crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow.  
''What happened to you, love? Why are you a mermaid again?''  
-''Please, stop calling me love Killian. It hurts.'' Ariel felt tears welling up in her eyes. It brought back so many painful memories. She once was Killian's love, and she had never felt more happy and alive when she was his.  
''What are you talking about, lov- darling?'' Killian crossed his arms as well, and wanted his mermaid to talk to him.  
''I'm not your love. You made that very clear 29 years ago.'' Ariel swam to the edge where killian was standing, and lifted in the water so that they were almost on eye level. Her voice was nothing more than a whisper. ''I'll never forgive you for leaving me at port that day. You are a horrible man, you are a coward and I don't want to see you ever again''. Ariel felt a warm tear rolling over her cheek, and turned to dive back in to the water.  
Killian realized what she was about to do. He got down on his knees and yelled after her. ''Ariel please wait! Please let me explain- ''  
She turned to him and raised her eyebrows. ''There's nothing left to say, Killian. There's nothing you can say that will change my mind.'' Now it was time for Ariel to use her smirk on _him_.  
''Please love,'' Ariel's smirk disappeared, and she made an angry face. Killian immediately corrected himself- ''Please lass. I need to tell you something. I know you think that I never loved you, but none of that is true. I always loved you darling. The reason I left you at port is because my father, Davey Jones, was looking for you. He wanted to take you from me, and I couldn't let that happen. I couldn't let someone else I loved get taken from me. My father couldn't come on land, so I knew you would be safe there, that he couldn't hurt you there. I'm sorry sweetheart. I've regretted leaving you the moment I said goodbye and set sail 29 years ago. I just didn't want you to get hurt, I'm so sorry Ariel. I was a coward, and I will never forgive myself for leaving you. I didn't know you would turn into a mermaid again. I've been searching for you for 28 years, but I could never find you''. Killian's throat was thick, and the words he wanted to say got stuck. He looked into Ariel's eyes, and saw that they were red from crying.  
''How come you're a mermaid again?'' He desperately wanted to know.  
Ariel struggled to find words, and desperately fought back her tears. Her voice was small, barely more than a whisper. ''I gave my voice up for you. Ursula, the sea witch, would give me legs if I gave her my voice.'' Ariel's voice grew stronger. ''I had to win your love to remain human forever, and get my voice back. The sea witch found me when you left me. I had to turn back into a mermaid, that was our deal. In a way I'm grateful that she gave me my voice back. ''  
Killian felt his stomach tighten. He was the reason she was so miserable. Everything he did, the decision he made to leave her behind for her safety.. It was all for nothing. He could have stayed with her. They could have been happy together, he could have protected her.  
''I-I.. I didn't know what to say. I'm so sorry, love.''  
''I was so heartbroken Killian. The first two years back as a mermaid, I heard rumors of this magical land where none grew old, and I wanted to go there. I wanted to forget about you, about everything that happened. So I found a way to open a portal and that's how I got here. Of course, I never thought I would see you here, of all places.''  
Killian was actually happy that Ariel got to Neverland. At least she had been safe from Davey Jones. He was too old to come here. At least he hadn't hurt her. But that didn't make the pain go away. The thought that the two of them could have been together made him physically sick.  
''Would you please come here Ariel.'' Killain was practically begging her to come to him. He needed to touch her, needed to know that she was here, that this was real.  
Ariel did as she was told, and swan back to him. They were on eye level and locked eyes.  
Killian put his hand on hear cheek and rubbed her jaw. ''Please, there must be something I can do to earn your forgiveness, please. I love you, I do, I always have. I love you so much.''  
Ariel was touched by his words. She was known to be naïve, but she desperately wanted to believe him. She desperately wanted to believe that he loved her. She put her hands on his face, and Killian gasped. Their eyes locked again, and for the first time in 29 years Ariel felt a spark of happiness.  
Ariel's heart raced when she saw Killian lowering his face. Their lips were practically touching. Ariel wanted nothing more than to kiss him. She didn't care about what would happen next, whether he would leave her again. He was here now, and she needed him.  
''I'm sure you can think of something''. Ariel's voice was low.  
That was all that Killian needed to hear, and he descended his lips on Ariel's.


End file.
